There is no abstract specifically for this component of the application. This component proposes to study the efficacy of novel medications in the outpatient treatment of cocaine dependence. The methods proposed are described as rapid medication evaluations, and the purpose of the procedure is to determine if the studied medications are more effective than placebo, and if they are well-tolerated and safe. A three group design is employed, and the specific medications for the first proposed study are a combination of amantadine and baclofen, taurine, and placebo. Two clinical trials that will be conducted sequentially are proposed, and 120 subjects will be recruited for each study (35 per active medication group, and 50 for the placebo group, for each study). The final selection of medications will occur after input from NIDA?s MDD, as well as after reviewing current studies being conducted in the field, and consultation with colleagues in the area. These clinical trials will be conducted in the context of a standardized psychosocial treatment-Matrix Model Relapse Prevention. This is a manual-driven treatment that the investigative group established several years ago, and it provides a mechanism for ensuring all patients are exposed to similar non-pharmacologic treatment. In addition, this treatment provides a means for enhancing retention in treatment for patients.